My Sweet Masquerade
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: requested on deviantart. Female GK x MK


**Warning: Swearing, light lemon, ****_first straight couple so please no flaming!_**

* * *

Meta's POV

My black cape swayed carelessly, my top hat nearly flew off my head. My black shoes clicked and clicked silently compared to Monster Mash playing in the room through the large stereos. My monocle firmly attached to its chain that wrapped halfway around my head. The fake white, mustache under my lip was still there, on my face. I wore a black tuxedo, a red bow tie, and a red rose on my left side. Six fake single dollar pulled were neatly folded and tucked into my hat and pocket. My walking cane made a small clicking sound as it hit the floor ( guess who he is before its revealed )

I easily brushed through the crowd of Cappies dressed in their costumes dancing and conversing. The only person I wanted to find was my darling, Galacta. Knowing that adoringly twisted puff she would be dressed the scariest thing possible. The first thought that came to mind was creepy pasta. Maybe she was Jane, the rake, Ben drowned, the skin taker, smile dog, masky, or hoodie. Then I remembered she loved being covered in blood. Who was a bloody killer?

Third Person POV

Meta Knight made his way to the back of the ballroom, heading towards the empty tables. Each individual table had a place table cloth with white spider web patterns, orange napkins for each seat, and a miniature Jack-o-Latern with a electronic candle inside. The closer he got to the back of the room, the more visible his sweet heart became. As he had guessed, she was surely a terrifying sight. Something no child should ever see.

Galacta had a bullet hole in her left eye that was crusted and drenched in both dry and wet blood. Her right eye red at the top, slowly fading to a toxic green on the bottom with a orange pupil. Her teeth cracked and sharpened as razor fangs that could rip apart the toughest flesh while cutting into her own gums. Two large craters by each horn that seemed to be bit marks coated in a grayish slime. She wore a slightly torn red and lack skirt with cut edges designed as waves. Several bloody nails dug into her wings that hung sheepishly, tainted black. Galacta's right arm stitched to her body with spheres made of spikes.

Finally her left foot wrapped in a white bandage.

Meta Knight was stunned, he didn't know what the hell he was looking at but it was scary as fuck!

Galacta noticed him, patting an empty seat next to her " hello Mr. Meta Monopoly " , " greetings.. are you suppose to be?" " nothing specific. Now come sit next to me "

Meta tilted his walking cane on the chair before taking his seat. Galacta leaned against his shoulder to rest her head " this party is so lame "

" You think every party we got to is lame " Meta Monopoly replied putting arm around his slightly larger-than-him- girlfriend. " Besides we promised Sir Erbium we'd attend "

" I never promised anything " Galacta said while tracing circles on Meta's chest area with her finger" the only reason I'm here is because you're here. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have even had second thoughts about coming. "

Meta seemed a bit surprised by her words; yet at the same time flattered " is that so?" He began playing with his fake mustache " I don't think that's the reason. I know you, if anything your only here because-" he leaned closer for a hush whisper " your horny. You want me to fuck your brains out ".

Just the work fuck turned her on. It was true, she wasn't here just because he was. Not to celebrate Halloween, she wanted her boyfriend inside of her. In fact, this sort of thing happened on a daily basis. Not that their relationship revolved around sex, it was more of a way for the two to communicate.

With Galacta traveling around the galaxy every once in a while, and Meta working late for the king, they never had time for one another. It wasn't like they could just drop everything they loved and strived for! Even though Meta was the one doing the work, Galacta still kept herself busy. ~

She was starting to become impatient " Come on then, let's go back to your room and ditch this lame ass party. I don't want to share you right now "

Meta gazed around the ball room looking for Sword and Blade. If they weren't at the celebration then they surely were back in the apartment. He's be damned if he was banging his girlfriend and his knaves could hear it. Galacta was quite a screamer.

" I don't think we can-"

" please! I barely get to spend any time with you."

He sighed quietly. What was the best way he could explain this to her? They'd been over this sort of thing before. To be honest, he was pretty horny himself. He could feel his member beginning to unsheath itself in his tux, making it feel painfully tighter by the minute. _' Touch it, just jerk me around ' _he thought. Galacta could see the lust in his eyes, the painfully silent dirty talk he thought inside his mind.

" You want it don't you?" she asked lustfully. Meta Knight stared into her eyes and nodded " j-just a touch ". Her eyes narrowed as her hand slowly began to travel down Meta's body, his heart beat speeding up wanting her badly. Galacta's hand slipped into his tuxedo, moving downwards between his legs to her prize. Before she could grip his rock hard cock King DDD and Escargoon walked up blindly and seated themselves across from Galacta and Meta. DDD was dressed as Santa Clause ( because its the only thing that fit him ) and Escargoon was dressed as a maid.

" HA HA HA, well you'da look at that! Sir Met-a Knight dressed as one of dem game guys! " the king laughed. " Sir, he's obviously the Monopoly guy" Escargoon stated fixing his wrinkled apron. " What the fuck do you two want? " Galacta hissed " I'M DA _KING _I CAN DO WHAT I WANT ". Meta Knight felt tensed, another useless fight between the two was starting " Sir, please she-"

" Oh grow some balls Meta Knight!" Escargoon yelled. Galacta smiled deviously " He has no need, i'm holding them right now ".

" ..."

"... "

"..."

" Escargoon...I-I think I had to much so-de pop "

' Me too ". They got up from their seats then walked away looking dazed. Meta Knight looked back to his girlfriend with an embarrassed expression. " I believe we were busy before they so rudely interrupted us " she took his hard shaft in her firm grasp. " oh~ " he quietly moaned " you like that don't you? " she asked, stroking his meat. Meta Knight just kept getting harder each time she stroked, from the tip down to his ball sack. " You like that baby~?" Galacta asked slowing own the pace " tell me you like it " her hand almost coming to a stop " or else~".

" Or else what? " Meta Knight asked. Galacta moved her hand away from his pulsing cock, leaving it with nothing to make it satisfied " that~ ". Why did he have to ask? Did she expect him to jerk himself off or something? Hell on! " I-I like it. Please don't stop " he blushed. Galacta giggled, she loved being dominate every once in a while. " I'll make it more interesting~ " " how? ".

She spat her saliva into her palm, " I know you don't like being taken dry ". She took his manhood in her hand yet again, pressing her thumb on his tip,pressing down making little circles. " Ah..fuck" Meta moaned, Galacta pulled his tuxedo down so his cock and balls could hang freely. Precum started leaking from the tip. " mmm, your so impactient " she gently flicked his penis' tip " you want me to suck you? Would like it if I swallowed your load? ".

Meta Knight loved it when she talked dirty like that. More precum leaked from his tip, just wanting to be in Galacta's warm-wet mouth. " Yes. I want you to choke on my hard cock". Galacta laughed then blushed " your so adorable when your do desperate and horny ".

She slipped under the table, then between Meta Knight's feet. Gazing at his amazing sized manhood. Being so up close to it made her mouth drool_._

" You get bigger every time Meta " Galacta starting licking the tip, making sure to get the cum that leaked before. She lightly took the tip into her mouth, suckling it for a reaction. He moan softly, loving the sensation. Slowly, he bucked forward, wanting Galacta to suck licked his shaft, sucked, and massaged his balls. Meta Knight felt like he was in horny heaven, the amazing motions and groping he was getting. He might cum earlier then he expected.

Galacta sucking made sloppy sounds that Meta absolutely loved. Even under Monster Mash's loud sound, it was all her heard " G-Galacta.."

Her eyes looked up, not stopping at sucking her sweet heart " hm? "

His eyes turning dark-pink " I...ah..c-close now "

She hadn't quite heard him well enough for the warning. She sucked harder, bobbed faster, and licked more wild. Wanting to taste her boyfriends delicious seed. "ah.." every bob made his muscles tense, he was ready.

Not giving it a second thought, Meta Knight took Galacta by the horns, and pulled her head forward; his entire cock stuffed down her throat as he came. The magenta puffball swallowed every last drop of the white fluids. Meta's grip softened, he leaned back in his seat panting. " Its more than usual, " Galacta giggled " i'm glad i made you happy ~ " Meta Knight leaned down and kissed her on the cheek " i'm happy you enjoyed "

_They talked for the rest of the party, afterwards they walked to the court yard. _

_on the way they say the still-dazed King and maid_


End file.
